An eccentric screw pump is known from document DE102008021919 AI. Another solution is known from document EP2 205 872 B1.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a pump housing for an eccentric screw pump, which enables easy access to the housing interior and easy dismantling of the eccentric screw pump arrangement.